The Secret Conspiracy
by Yosem Tiva
Summary: Abby and Tony are planning something mysterious. Gibbs's gut feeling is on full alert. Then Abby calls, shouting for Gibbs to help her. Just a humorous one shot. No pairings. Tony/Abby/Gibbs: brother/sister/ father.


**Title: The Secret Conspiracy**

**Summary: Abby and Tony are planning something mysterious. Gibbs's gut feeling is on full alert. Then Abby calls, shouting for Gibbs to help her. Just a humorous one shot. No pairings. Tony/Abby/Gibbs: brother/sister/ father. Just some friendship bonding.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters. I just merely borrow them to have some fun with them, and then I swear I'll return them back unscratched.**

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: None, maybe a lot of messy floors to be cleaned later...lol...**

**Pairing: None, just Abby/Tony/Gibbs: sister/brother/father thingy**

**Spoilers: None**

**A/N1: This story came to my mind as I helped my parents in painting their room. Just read and have fun and tell what u think or if u had similar experiences before.**

**A/N2: Since it's my birthday, I thought of writing something a little cheerful. I'll continue my two other stories, so don't worry.**

**The Secret Conspiracy**

It was a Sunday afternoon. Gibbs was at home, sanding his boat. The team had finished early and no cases appeared so far, Thank God.

Abby and Tony were planning some mysterious plan, Gibbs knew. Both of them have been really secretive about their weekend plans.

They were once having a quiet argument and when Gibbs came into the lab, they both fell silent. They didn't give in to Gibbs when he stared them both down. They continued their argument as soon as Gibbs left the lab. He heard their hushed voices as the elevator doors were closed. He thought that it was ok as long as they weren't in trouble.

Gibbs's gut was on full alert now as he continued sanding his boat peacefully. He felt that something wasn't quite right with those two. Before he could live more on his inner torment about feeling something wrong, he heard his phone ringing on the workbench.

His heart skipped a beat as he saw the caller ID was Abby. He flipped open his phone quickly and prayed that his gut was wrong for this one time. He felt that she and Tony might be in some kind of trouble and they couldn't solve it by themselves.

The minute he opened his cell and heard Abby's shrieking, he was flying on the stairs taking two at a time. He went up to get his gun, badge, and car keys.

''Abs? Abby…What's happening?'' Gibbs yelled waiting for an answer as he started his car.

''Gibbs, help'' was all what Gibbs heard before he heard another piercing shriek and then the line went dead.

He drove like a maniac as he tried to reach Abby's apartment. He knew Tony must be there, because he heard him shouting in the background. However, he did not know the seriousness of their trouble, but if Tony is shouting, it must be really bad.

He finally reached Abby's building. He climbed the stairs two at a time, not bothering to take the elevator as he knew Abby lived on the second floor.

When he reached her apartment, the door was closed. He opened the door with the spare key he took from Abby along time ago. He then opened the door slowly. He took out his gun from its hostler. He heard nothing as he walked. The apartment looked the same, except for the miss in the hallway.

Abby's coffin and other furniture items from her bedroom were all scattered across the hallway. Some cans of beer were also spread all over the floor. Her bedroom door at the end of the hallway was ajar.

Some red liquid was seeping through the doormat. Gibbs's stomach flipped making several knots.

Suddenly, he heard a shriek coming from inside the room and then heard Tony shouting ''Abby, get down on the floor NOW''

He then heard another shriek before a loud thud was heard from the bedroom.

Gibbs opened the door swiftly and shouted ''freeze'' to whoever the assailant was.

What met his eyes first made him confused, then it made him relieved, and finally it turned him into a very angry man.

Two pair of guilty eyes met his steely blue eyes. They both had the look of a child caught with his hands in the sweets jar, eating some sweets behind their parent's back.

On the floor sat his two co-workers, _or should he say children_? They were covered in red and black painting all over their bodies. They seemed as if they were playing with the painting and putting it all over their bodies _on_ _purpose_.

At once, Tony and Abby started laughing hysterically at Gibbs's confusion. But, when his face turned red and looked like he would explode, they both relapsed to silence again.

Abby tried to get up to reach Gibbs and give him a hug, which always calmed him down. At least, he won't punish _her_. But as soon as she started to get up, Tony was making the same move. They both started to slip on the red painting covering the floor and held each other's shoulders to prevent the other from falling.

''Ok, that was close'' Tony said as he tried to regain his balance. But the minute he started to move Abby also tried to move to gain back her balance.

They both struggled more and almost lost their balance again as their feet slipped more on the sticky wet floor.

''Ok..ok..stop, Abs or we'll fall again and hurt ourselves. Boss, a little help'' Tony's pleading look was met by a slightly amused look from Gibbs.

Tony was still clutching Abby's shoulders for dear life as he towered her, while she had one hand clutching his shirt from the front and her other hand was holding his neck and cutting the bloodstream at one side of his brain.

Gibbs folded his hands in front of his chest as he watched them struggling. A small smile was tugging at the end of his lips.

''Gibbs pleeeease. He smells'' Abby gave Gibbs a puppy eyes look.

''Hey, I don't smell. You're the one who smells. Besides, could you please take away your hand from the back of my neck? My vision's starting to blur.''

''Hey, you should take off your hands from my shoulders. You're going to pin me down to the floor. You look like Hulk''

''You cannot say that. I'm no hulk. I'm big D. besides Hulk is all green and as you see I'm all red and may I say why…hmmm…let's see. Because Ms. Scuito here thought we should paint her room all red and black by ourselves. Although, if I remember correctly, _specifically_ told her that we could need the help of a certain named as …let's see , I almost forget his name due to the inhalation of all that painting junk… let's see…the one called Leroy…'' before Tony and Abby could continue their childish tantrum. Both their heads were the receiving ends of Gibbs's hands.

''Ow, Gibbsssss''

''Ow, what was that for, boss?''

Gibbs just raised his right eyebrow as he stared at them.

''Sorry, Gibbs''

''Sorry, boss''

''Don't apologize….''

''Sign of weakness, we know Gibbs. Now help me please. Tony really smells'' Abby said as she wrinkled her nose and tried to step away from Tony.

Gibbs reached his hand to help Abby free herself from Tony. But the minute Abby let go of Tony, Tony stumbled over the slippery floor and reached his hand in the air flailing to balance himself.

Unfortunately, Tony's hands reached and found Gibbs's bicep who was currently occupied balancing Abby.

Tony futile pitiful attempts only succeeded in making Gibbs slip with Abby falling with them.

''DiNozzo'' Gibbs growled from the floor as Abby landed beside.

''Tonyyyyyyyy'' Abby shrieked '' I really hate when you do that''

Tony has landed face down and thus all his face and some of his hair was bright red.

He raised his head from the floor and slurred trying not getting any paint inside his mouth ''Sorry''

Abby started to giggle, while Gibbs tried to look angry, but his mouth was twitching.

''What the hell were you two trying to do?''

''We're painting my bedroom in black and red'' Abby answered cheerfully as she gave Gibbs a small hug to apologize for the mess she made to his clothes.

''Oh, and you haven't even started yet and made all this mess'' Gibbs asked smirking as he looked at the walls.

''Well, I told Abby we need your help, but she was too scared to ask you'' Tony answered quickly.

_''I_ was the one afraid to ask?'' Abby shot back at Tony glaring at his red face'' you're the one who said it would be fun to paint on our own''

''Hey, you…''

Another slap hit the back of Tony's head.

''Sorry, boss. But she started it''

''Ok, time to work'' Gibbs ordered.

He stood up and pulled Abby with him.

''Abs, Go wash your face and hands and come back, so we could fix this mess'' Gibbs told Abby as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

''Aye aye, captain'' Abby gave a sloppy salute as she headed for the bathroom. She returned and gave Gibbs a peck on the cheek and said '' Thanks Gibbs''

Gibbs smiled as he started to organize the different scattered tools on the floor.

Tony was still on the floor trying to stand, but every time he did, he would fall flat on his back. He groaned and then said '' Boss, you think you could give me a hand''

Gibbs just smirked as he continued to organize the rest of the tools as Abby stood beside him grinning from ear to ear '' Not gonna happen, DiNozzo''

**I hope u enjoyed reading this one. Review!!!**


End file.
